Molded plastic container/closure combinations are well known and used in a variety of sizes and configurations to ship, market and store various substances such as food products, adhesives, sealants, spackling compounds and laundry detergents. To prevent or at least indicate pilferage or possible contamination of the contained goods, it is known to incorporate a “tamper evident” feature that leaves physical evidence that the container may have been opened before reaching the end user. Tear bands are commonly used for this purpose.
Another desirable feature is to make the container opening procedure too complex for young children to perform. This may be particularly important in the case of toxic products within the container.